


Full Moon Fever

by Luspiel



Series: Harry Potter and Jazz [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Full Moon, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, It’s first year, James Potter is a such a mother hen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Peter with a personality, Remus is spiraling, Werewolves, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: A Remus Lupin story about a full moon on Friday the 13th. Pete's scared, Sirius is taking the mickey, James is for once just watching, and Remus can't get out of his own head. In honor of Friday, September 13th 2019 which was a full moon.
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Harry Potter and Jazz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591132
Kudos: 17





	Full Moon Fever

James flounced into the dorm room with a mischievous grin that only meant trouble for his dear friends. "Tomorrow's a full moon, and on Friday the 13th no less. You all know what that means, don't you?" James added darkly. Remus could wager on his hunch that James himself did not in fact know what "that" meant. However, his trusty partner in crime would no doubt bail him out. 

Peter's voice wavered slightly, "Wh-what does it mean?" Sirius being the jerk he is slings an arm around Peter, "Well Pete, it means that as well as werewolves coming out to hunt, dark wizards and witches kidnap wayward children to join them in the dark arts."  
"Y-you're lying!" Peter put up a valiant effort, but his fear was clear. Despite this Sirius continued spinning his tale, "Oh really, then why do they call it the witching hour, hmm?"

Sirius climbed on top of his bed standing as if he had just conquered a great land. That boy didn't have a single undramatic bone in his body. "At midnight the wolves howl so loud that you can't hear the children screaming as their taken away. Do you know what kind of children the dark wizards favor, Peter?"

"Gray eyed idiots?" Peter remarked. 

Blam! "Fat skittish ones!" Sirius jumped down from his four-poster landing with a resounding thud and startling Peter. "They're manipulatable and easy to target. And the wizards can smell fear Peter, your fear." Peter seemed to sober up at the implication, "Hey I'm not f-fat! Just plump," he added more quietly.

James watched fondly from his bedside, perfectly content with sitting out of the mess he had created, but Remus on the other hand was as white as a sheet. He wants to tell Sirius to leave Peter alone, but all those things about dark wizards and witches and werewolves—especially werewolves—shook him up a little. Since being bitten, Remus had only ever thought of himself as the monster, but all the talk of kidnappings and attacks had dredged up old suppressed memories of when he himself was bitten by Fenrir Greyback on his 5th birthday. 

None of the others would have to venture out into the darkness tonight. What if he really was stolen away? What if other werewolves found him? What if on Friday the 13the the full moon was stronger and the shrieking shack couldn't contain him? It would make sense for muggle superstitions to actually be true in the wizarding world. Heck! if the full moon could turn him into a bloodthirsty beast on a regular day whose to say what it could do on a day where magic's influence is heightened. 

James out of the corner of his eye sees Remus blanch. "Knock it off Si, there's no reason to rile Peter up so bad. It's not like he'll be wandering into the Forbidden forest or something." James glanced at Remus, "We all know he's dead to the world when he sleeps." Remus was glad that James had mistook his panic for fear of Peter's safety, but slightly offended that he thought Remus actually believed Sirius's dumb stories. 

James leaped down from his own bed, strides over to Remus's, and belly flops over top of him. Remus could feel all the air in his body leave him. "Can I help you?" James casually shakes his head no while Sirius bellows that he also wants to body slam Remus. 

The other's follow suit and soon Remus has become buried under the dog pile. Remus, although thoroughly squished, voiced no arguments, it was good to have ridiculous friends sometimes; they make you forget about all the bad in your life for a few moments. The Marauders laughed for a minute before sitting in contented silence. It was Peter who finally broke that silence, "I can't believe the year is a-almost gone. It went by so quickly, and soon we'll all be he-heading h-home." 

Sirius groaned, "You just don't know when to shut up do you?" "You're t-t-telling me, Mrrrr. I could gloat about myself a-all day," Peter retorted.  
"Well of course, I am a gift to humanity, and it should be known," he flipped his hair dramatically but was careful not to get it messed up.

James and Remus glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, but James joined in the conversation. "This year has been brilliant, but I miss my mum's cooking like mad." Murmurs of agreement came from Peter and Remus. Remus could definitely go for some of his mother's chocolate pie right about now. Sirius stares at James for a bit, "Don't you have house elves for that?" "Oh yes, Bitty is a wonderful cook, but my mum enjoys cooking herself. And she's not bad at it whatsoever," James clarified with a growing sense of hunger. "That's nice." Sirius's expression grew morose, and he looked to be present yet faraway at the same time. James changed the subject once again.

Mothers' cooking was soon forgotten and the topic of next year was brought up. The Marauders made promises to write each other and to plan for even better pranks next year. "As long as Remus uses his big brain to help us out for our pranks, I know that next year is bound to be as explosive as this one ended," Sirius said with a mischievous waggle of the eyebrow. James chuckled hitting him in the arm while Peter complained that whenever he made puns he was shunned by the group. 

Soon the conversation tapered off along with the falling of the sun. Remus and his fellow Marauders had since spread out from their previous dog pile and were now curled up on his bed, somehow finding a space for everyone's appendages. Remus was too tired and achy to shoo them and besides, he plans to enjoy every last bit of his time at Hogwarts before the sun sets. Their first school year at Hogwarts was finally coming to a close. They would miss each other but obviously they were all incredibly homesick. Sirius, however, was dreading going back home and facing his mother, but he was slightly comforted by the thought of chatting with James over their two-way mirror and telling Regulus all about his time at Hogwarts. He bet that the boy's eyes would just about pop out from hearing all the things Sirius had done over the school year.

"Tell me how the world looks on a full moon."

The Marauders were justly startled by Remus's sudden question. It was James who responded to the random question first. "Why would you want to know that, Rem? You hate the moon." The gang had so far put together that Remus either hates or fears the moon. His reason for this they hadn't caught onto yet, but that was just fine by Remus. Remus shrugged from his awkwardly curved position, "Maybe if I understand it better, then I won't be as afraid anymore."

"Well for starters the moon is very bright." Sirius knew that Remus's claims were far-fetched and probably a poorly designed cover story for something, but he indulged him regardless. "The ring of light surrounding the moon forms a softly glowing white halo. The Earth shines in the light, and it's almost as if a second part of day has arrived. It's an interesting sight to behold, a full moon, not to mention that on the other side of the world they're seeing no moon at all." Remus hummed, Sirius was very good at describing things in a way that made them seem poetic and fantastical when really there was simply a rock in the sky that glows using the light of the stars around it. 

Remus understands the moon and its phases well, but he still hated it with all his being. He detested the verity of being helpless to stop its control over him every month. "That was really beautiful Padfoot, I think I almost shed a tear even," James smirked. They laughed, Peter especially, and Sirius pinched James in the arm. Most likely revenge for earlier.

They had grown close this year and Remus wondered if sooner or later he'd be left on the outside looking in. He dreaded being the person they felt obligated to have to include simply because he was in the same room as them. What if that was the case right now? Well, that thought was kind of hard to imagine considering that Sirius and James were currently wrestling over his legs and cutting off his circulation. "Rem?" Peter's voice still trembling with laughter cut into his thoughts, "You're-you're not missing out on anything. It's just a sh-shiny rock," Peter finally wheezed after catching his breath. Remus smiled at his friend, but didn't get a chance to respond before James chimed in. "Yeah, apart from a few wolves howling," his chest tightened instantaneously, "and constellations, full moons are generally the same as any other day."

Sirius sat up ramrod straight accidentally smashing his and James's faces together. "Ow! What the bloody heck is wrong with you, Si!" "New moons! New moons are the best!" "Is that really what made you so happy?" Remus questioned. Although he was being sardonic Remus had grown fond of Sirius's dramatic outbursts. "Don't be daft Remmy we all know Sirius likes to skulk around during the night. With the moon gone it's pitch black, and he has no adult supervision," James replied. Peter nodded sagely—"Wait! Pitch...Black!" Remus sat up, eyes wide, "The call of his people," he whispered. The room was silent for a beat before James fell off the bed giggling, spurring the others to laugh at him and most likely not with him. The school year was coming to a close, but there was always the promise of another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was really inspired by last September's Friday the 13th full moon and just had to write something for Remus. I hope you enjoyed! And yes, Peter does have a stutter in this. It's my personal headcanon that he has one throughout 1st year. In 2nd year it improves and in 3rd year it's barely there/the Marauders have gotten so accustomed to it they don't really notice unless they're listening for it.


End file.
